In The Shadow of the Wind
by oldladywolfy
Summary: A friendship piece between Nav and Buffer.


_This is a one-shot featuring Nav. It's intended to be multi-layered. I hope it comes across that way._

Nav sat on the edge of the bank overlooking the beach below. The wind danced over her body, brushing her hair, caressing her skin, playing out a calm melody as it skimmed her senses. Its soothing waltz, coupled with the dreamy, swimming quality of the sky, and the waves rhythmically lapping to shore, should have produced a sense of peace and calm; but they seemed to merely increase her sense of solitude. The longer she sat, the deeper she sank; her sense of serenity crumbling, as the happy laughter and the frolicking crowds below only emphasized her feeling of isolation.

She knew she should just shake it off and go down to the beach as she'd planned, but she seemed unable to break free from the pervasive feeling of emptiness.

The weather wasn't helping. It was hot and humid, and the wind was beyond sporadic. It had seemed almost nonexistent when she first left the house. It had crept up and caressed her body and kissed her face. Now, as her mood darkened, it began to increase in intensity, as if attempting to whip off the cloak of sadness which engulfed her; one minute her friend, the next practically unseating her and pushing her towards the beach.

She heaved a sigh and considered returning to the house but, as she rose and turned, a familiar figure flitted across her field of vision.

There was no mistaking that physique. More than a few heads turned as he ambled by, seemingly lost in thought, oblivious to their reactions; boardies hanging low on his hips, biceps bulging and straining against the fabric of his rolled up sleeves, his fishing hat slouched low on his head. Nikki couldn't help but smile. It was so 'Buff'.

The air suddenly stilled, its inconsistent touch momentarily paused, as if it was holding its breath as it waited to see what would happen.

While she stood in hushed silence, the wind suddenly swirled up out of nothingness and cut a new path. It tossed and turned in breezy somersaults across the sand below, and as Buffer turned his head to avoid the spray of fine grit that blew his way, he noticed the solitary figure on the bluff above.

His face beamed in recognition, as it did whenever he saw her; and the moment he shone that engaging, crooked smile on her, it prompted one from her in return, automatically, as always.

He walked quickly towards her, leaving the dust devils behind.

"Hi, Navi," he grinned, his magnetic charm instantly releasing her inner turmoil, his eyes radiating his pleasure at seeing her again.

"Hi, Buff," she smiled in return, genuinely happy to see him.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" he asked.

"Just checking out the action," she grinned.

"Since when have you been a watcher. Come on," he drawled. "Old Buff needs some company."

Nav took the offered hand and he helped her down the bank, picked up her basket, tossed the blanket that covered it over his shoulder, and led her towards the beach.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here," she remarked as they walked. "I thought you were finishing your CBM course at Cerberus."

"All completed and waiting on a posting," he replied.

"I was surprised that you applied. I know how much you love patrol boats. Probably little chance of being posted to one now."

"There are some positions available, but you're right," he sighed." It will probably be as a CBM of a Major fleet unit. And I do prefer the small boats and the northern posting. I love the laid back lifestyle, and the fishing," he added with a smirk.

He bit back his thoughts about the loss of 'his family'. That loss had been the hardest to bear. Seeing her here had driven it home once more.

"So on to the big boats," she added, a gentle smile softening her words. "It will have its advantages, I'm sure.

"Pay wise, anyway," he chuckled. "And I will be the Divisional Chief."

"It's a well-earned promotion, Buff," she added. " It just surprised us all. We didn't think you wanted to leave."

"Had to move on some time," he replied. "We can't stand still forever, Navi, no matter how much we'd like to."

His tender smile reached his eyes and she saw the hidden message there.

He was so good for her. Despite the occasional joke about his lack of smarts she knew he was not only extremely capable but also very perceptive and intuitive, and he always seemed to know exactly what to say to her. His friendly support had carried her through some very rough times this past year.

She smiled back and gave his arm a small squeeze of comprehension as she said, "You'll have them eating out of your hand in no time, Buff."

Buffer stopped at a semi-secluded spot towards the back of the beach, away from the main group of people but still within the perimeter of activity and close to the water. The leaves on the trees behind them rustled softly and the slender stalks of beach grass swayed like sleepy ballerinas as the soft wind whistled through them.

He spread the blanket out, and as he placed the basket towards one end, he replied, jokingly, "Speaking of eating, Navi, what do we have in the basket?"

Nav laughed out loud.

"Buffer and his food," she chuckled, reaching for the basket as she sat down beside him.

"I was mainly thinking of keeping hydrated, not eating, Buff," she added, pleased that the wind was now behaving itself.

"Ahhh, some beer, maybe," he suggested, his eyes twinkling as he leaned over the hamper.

"No beer. It's a public beach," she scolded as she playfully batted him away. "You can have iced tea or water."

"Iced tea, it is," he replied as he stretched out on the blanket beside her.

"So how have you been, Nav?" he asked. "I heard you were taking a shore posting for a bit. How's it working out? Not missing the sea yet?"

"Yes, I am, actually," she replied as she handed him a small bottle of iced tea. "But I needed a change and it seemed a good time to catch up on some of my courses. I should be getting another sea posting soon."

"Have you requested a patrol boat?" he continued. "Or have you left it open?"

"I really couldn't make up my mind, so I left it up to the powers that be. I'll go where I'm needed. Let the cards fall where they may," she smiled.

"Right. They'll shuffle us where they want anyway," he chuckled, drawing a laugh in reply.

"Have you any preference when it comes to your deployment?" she asked.

"No, as long as it's not a shore position. I need that rolling deck under my feet, old popeye that I am," he grinned.

Nav smiled her understanding. She could just imagine his misery if he was posted ashore. Although shore positions for his rank outnumbered those at sea by about 2 to 1, she couldn't imagine him being posted to one if he hadn't requested it. There were many married or older sailors who would probably prefer them.

"They won't post you ashore if you don't request it, I'm sure," she added, taking in the momentary look of worry that flitted across his face.

"Hopefully they'll save those for the blokes with families. A loner like me is best at sea," he joked in return, struggling to conceal the hint of sadness that touched his eyes as he spoke.

Attempting to change the subject, and the course neither of them wanted to take, he leaned across and peeked into the hamper.

"Are you sure there's no food in there?" he asked.

"No, there's not," she laughed, appreciating his quick diversion. "I was just planning a short trip and was going to eat later. I pity the poor cook on your next boat."

"No Bomber spoiling me for sure," he laughed. "I'm going to miss her treats."

"I'm sure they'll have treats," she laughed.

"True, but how many you get depends on the temperament of the cook. I remember one ship where I asked about having a second piece of cake; in my sweetest voice, I might add," he said quite seriously, which brought forth another gurgle of laughter from Nav.

"Don't tell me she said no," she baited.

"Actually, _he_said yes," Buffer continued, "and then leaned forward ever so quickly and cut my piece of cake in two."

Nav leaned back and laughed long and loud, its sweet melodic sound echoing through the air.

A gust of wind swirled playfully around them, and tittered through the leaves along the edge of the beach. As they began a seesaw reminiscence of tales it seemed to settle in the trees, and along the grassy slope, with a contented sigh.

"….and then there was the newbie who thought he was being killed in his sleep," Buff continued. "I was on watch. It was midnight and wakeup calls were being performed. The sailor doing the wakeup calls passed by the rack of my watch relief. As he walked by this kid started screaming and yelling for help. 'He's got me! He's trying to kill me! Help!' "

"This woke up everyone in the room. The lights came on and everyone jumped out of bed. They quickly tore open the curtain to find him in his rack with his hand around his throat. It seems his arm had fallen asleep and in his stupor he heard the footsteps by his rack. He couldn't feel his arm or hand but he felt a hand, his own hand," he laughed, "around his throat, and started screaming for help thinking someone was trying to strangle him."

"Help my hand is trying to strangle me!" Buffer mimicked, wrapping his hand around his own throat and bulging his eyes as he did so.

Nav collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"You are making this up!" she accused between gasps, taking a playful swipe at Buffer as she did.

Unfortunately the playful gesture caused his drink to upend, spilling the sticky brown liquid into his lap and causing Nav to completely collapse with laughter.

She keeled over towards Buffer, hands wrapped around her midsection, ending up sprawled across his leg.

And if that wasn't bad enough, a couple of older ladies chose that exact moment to stroll by their blanket, catching a glimpse of Buffer grabbing his wet crotch, his mouth gaping in shock, and Nav spread eagled across his leg, palpitating in now silent laughter.

Their gasp was louder than Buffer's.

"Really," one huffed, eyes flashing with disapproval, "This is a public beach!"

The wind grew stronger and began to spin and twist as it seemed to follow the fleeing pair; fine grit leaving them blinking as the wind-driven sand hissed over the surface of the beach. The sand swirled around their feet and another gust of wind hurried them onward. They scurried off out of its angry reach.

Nav fought for control as they trotted off, leaving Buffer a little red faced with embarrassment and trying hard not to smirk.

"I think you'd better wash up, Buff, you naughty sailor you," Nav teased, laughter still catching in her throat.

"I'll have company," he replied, his laughing eyes belying the mock threat in his voice.

"No, Buff," she squealed, jumping up quickly. "I don't have my swimsuit on."

"Dead woman running," he drawled as he ran after her retreating form, their laughter echoing down the beach; the wind dancing around their bodies, exciting their skin, swirling up tiny dust-devils that nipped at Buffer's heels like an excited puppy kicking up sand.

As Buffer gained on her she headed toward the water, no longer fighting the inevitable. She turned quickly, splashing him with both hands, trying to gain the upper hand and chase him off. It was to no avail as he leapt through the oncoming spray and pulled her into the surf.

As the two friends laughed and cavorted, the warm wind swirled gently around them, tousling the tops of the waves as tiny splashes of snow white foam danced across the water's surface.

When they emerged, some time later, they were drenched and drained, but still laughing.

"Thanks, Buff. I needed this," Nav murmured breathlessly. "You are such a good friend."

"Always, Navi, always," Buffer replied with a warm glance and tender smile.

"I'm going to have to go change now," she smiled. "You can walk me back."

"Does that mean we can go get something to eat too?" Buffer grinned in response.

"Yes, Buffer, we can go eat," she conceded, "as soon as I change."

"Come on, O hungry one," she added with a smile, as she looped her arm through his and headed back up the beach.

Buffer returned her smile with a warm indulgent look that lingered long after she had looked away.

_And the wind smiled._


End file.
